How To Tell Her
by dangerette
Summary: Li goes through the hell on how to tell Sakura his true feelings. While Sakura can't see the changes going around her. And the clues Madison gives her. Please read this story. I'll really put my back into it this time.


How To Tell Her  
  
Li opened the front door after coming home from school.  
  
"Another day another chance to tell her," he said to himself with a sigh. He went into his bedroom, put his bag on the floor and dropped on his bed. His heart finally stopped beating so fast as he rested his head on his mattress. He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He switched it on and was surprised to find his already got one message.  
  
"I've got a message, from Sakura," he said breathlessly. He was so excited and in no time the phone was on his ear. And automatic sweet voice was heard.  
  
"Hi Li it's me Sakura. It seems like you're busy at the moment so I'll be quick. I wanted to ask you if could help study with me for the maths test next week. Anyways got to go, by," Li's heart began to beat faster. This was his chance to tell her. He leaped up with enjoyment,  
  
"Wahoo!" he shouted with excitement.  
  
At Sakura's house...  
  
"So?" asked Madison. Her face was close up to Sakura eagerly.  
  
"So what?" Sakura was confused.  
  
"So what did he say?" Madison tried to remind Sakura.  
  
"Who's he?" Sakura said still confused.  
  
"So what did Li say to you when you asked him?" Madison roared. 'Sometimes Sakura can be such a dunce.' Madison thought.  
  
"Oh Li. You could have just said that than shouting in my face," Sakura said smiling shyly. "He I just left him a message cause his phone was off and I know he probably got the message anyway." Sakura explained.  
  
"Yeah me too," Madison assured but with a suspicious look.  
  
"Ring Ring," Sakura's phone rang. Sakura and Madison jumped but then quickly returned back to normal. They both had their eyes on the phone for just a little moment as it rang. Sakura slowly pressed a button on the phone and also slowly answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello? Sakura," a low voice answered. It was Li.  
  
"Hi Li," Sakura said giving Madison a signal look. Madison quickly ran to the other side of the phone to listen to what they were talking about.  
  
"Em... I just wanted to say that it's okay. I mean me and you studying on...," Li's voice chocked. "On...on...on... Saturday," Li blurted out, but little did he know if or if he's not doing anything on Saturday.  
  
"All right then. Li... um Madison is feeling sick today and told me that she won't be able to walk to school and walk me home from school tomorrow. So... is it all right if I walk to school with you tomorrow and walk home with you tomorrow from school as well? It'll will really mean a lot to me," Sakura explained. There was a long paus of silence until it was broken.  
  
"Yeah it's all right. I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Bye," Sakura said with a breathless voice.  
  
"Bye" Li said but was too late for Sakura has already hung up.  
  
Sakura's house...  
  
"So? You do know that I will be coming to school tomorrow?" Madison said stating the obvious.  
  
"Duh! I know that. I just wanted to you to get all hyper and start being all like say 'that's so cute'". Sakura said putting on a fake voice from Madison's. "And anyways you're acting like this a love fest or something," Sakura said but straight away her eyes widened with surprise. "Do you know something I don't?" Sakura asked. Madison pretend to look confused and started acting all shy. She began bye turning her head left and right then answering:  
  
"What? You mean me?" she said pointing to herself.  
  
"Yeah. I mean you are the only person in this room with me," Sakura said stating the obvious. "You know you can tell me what you're dieing to say," Sakura persuaded but unluckily she didn't succeeded.  
  
"No I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself. Or I will totally spoil the whole thing," Madison attacked. Madison was so good. No matter what comes to her she will always be propared with the answer.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sakura moaned childishly and slunched down to her chair.  
  
Alright the only reason why I writ this was because no-one liked my other Cardcaptors stories so I was wondering if you this one was better than the other ones and see how many reviews I get compared to this one. I've also written some beyblade stories so if you want to read them you can and if don't then too bad. I've got reviews saying they're really good. Anyways read and review. I hope y'all liked the story and if you didn't then just say so and tell what I could have improved in this story. Bye now.  
  
Sexy2hotti 


End file.
